Sometimes
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Marion extraña a Harry aunque sepa que lo mejor, a este punto de su vida, sea no volver a verse. Marion/Harry.


**Disclaimer: Nada es mío.**

**Claim: Marion/Harry.**

**Summary:** _Marion extraña a Harry aunque sepa que lo mejor, a este punto de su vida, sea no volver a verse._

* * *

_Before our innocence was lost, you were always one of those, blessed with lucky sevens and a voice that made me cry. My, oh, my. _

_"Song to say Goodbye" - Placebo._

**Sometimes.**

Cierra los ojos por sólo una fracción de segundo y se pasa los dedos por los labios secos y con restos de lápiz labial de la noche anterior. El mismo tipo y color de lápiz que ha usado desde que comenzó a acudir a _sus_ fiestas. El lápiz que no se borra con el contacto de otros labios porque ella jamás besa a nadie, sino con el dorso de su mano, cuando se levanta con las piernas temblorosas y el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y otros fluídos corporales en los cuales preferiría no pensar.

A veces si se concentra los suficiente le parece que es Harry quien recorre su rostro con dedos tímidos y tiernos, acomodando su cabello detrás de la oreja y dedicándole su sonrisa favorita, mirándola fijamente con sus hermosos ojos azules que la dejan flipando.

Más que las drogas que consume.

Pero Harry no está, no volvió y Marion tiene que sobrevivir de algún modo, su cuerpo le grita por un sustento que está más allá de la comida o la bebida. ¿Qué más le da si es a base de prostituirse en fiestas? Ella nunca está presente, no del todo, es lo suficientemente cautelosa como para darse un toque antes de ese momento, sólo para poder tener la mente a kilómetros de ahí y tener una expresión perdida para enfrentar a todos esos hombres (mujeres eventualmente) que le gritan lo que debe de hacer a continuación, con la lujuria grabada en los ojos y en la voz, casi como si desearan hacerle todo eso personalmente.

Ahora nada de eso importa, sólo importa la triste sonrisa en sus labios cuando desliza la mano hacia el bolsillo del pantalón sintiéndose satisfecha de encontrar su recompensa. Toma la bolsita y la hace girar entre sus dedos contemplándola desde mil ángulos diferentes, ¿eso importa? No, en absoluto. Esta es su vida ahora, antes con Harry y Tyrone era más simple, antes los tres tenían sueños, si echa un vistazo alrededor verá el piso del apartamento cubierto con viejos diseños, ahora no hay sueños, sólo hay esto:

Drogas y sexo, lo que desea y lo que tiene que hacer para conseguirlo. Antes se sentiría asqueada, acabaría vomitando como lo hizo luego de acostarse con Arnold, pero ahora no puede siquiera sentirlo, ya no se cuestiona, ya no tiene que recibir las ordenes, ahora sólo es instinto.

- Todo estará bien Marion.

A veces se pregunta si esa voz en sus recuerdos sigue siendo de Harry o si son sólo las mentiras que se dice a sí misma para no perder la cabeza.

A veces le responde, mientras se le pasan los efectos del subidón y se queda acostada, contemplando algo en el horizonte que no le queda muy claro.

- No Harry, no va a estar bien.

Lo supo en su voz ese día, cuando lo escuchó sollozar por teléfono. A pesar de todo lo que le dijera él no volvería, Marion estaría sola y tendría que luchar por su cuenta. Bueno, en cierto modo era eso lo que estaba haciendo.

Se queda acostada por algún rato, pero no sabe, ni le interesa si han pasado días o simplemente horas, ya va a ser la hora del espectáculo. Casi con pereza arrastra los pies fuera del sofá y se deja llevar hacia el baño, donde el agua caliente le recorre la piel y la sume en un segundo sin pensamientos ni tristeza.

- Lo siento.

Susurra las palabras mientras se delínea los ojos y se aplica el rimel, le gusta como se ven sus ojos rodeados de negro, igual que su ropa, igual que su ánimo. Vuelve a colocar el lápiz de labios en su sitio y se observa, se ve muy pálida y quizás ojerosa, sino fuera porque ha cubierto las posibles ojeras con corrector, después de todo esos hombres le pagan para que haga cosas muy, muy sucias luciendo un maquillaje impecable (a nadie le importa como vaya vestida, finalmente eso es lo primero que se quita).

A veces, mientras escucha aplausos burlescos y alguien le besa el cuello de forma exagerada, desearía que Harry volviera porque lo extraña, extraña que le diga que es la mujer más hermosa del planeta y poder creerle. Extraña esas tardes en que se drogaban juntos y parecía que las cosas irían efectivamente bien.

Otras veces en cambio, mientras se deja caer y un gemido instintivo escapa de sus labios haciendo aullar a su audiencia y el sudor la baña por completo, se alegra de que él no pueda verla porque se decepcionaría demasiado.

- Harry, te extraño. Te amo.

Y sólo es hasta muy entrada la madrugada luego de haber permanecido inmovil en el sillón, que Marion se da el lujo de llorar porque sabe que lo mejor es que nunca lo vuelva a ver.


End file.
